Trapped, Alone, Together
by Dickens
Summary: L/J, Fudge is Minister, Dumbledore is, well, Dumbledore. Not much else besides R/R Please! (would you believe that they won't allow the primary and secondary genre to be the same ;)
1. The Beginning

For Love

(A/n Ok, I am at your mercy! Please R/R, flames if nessecary. It all came to me in one dream! Lots of Fun mind you)

(Disclaimer- I own a laptop. Not Any characters (yet) nor scenery environment, ideas or symbolisms. Everything else up there, besides my laptop, belongs to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling.)

*

They'd been engaged for 1 week and the Ministry had sent them out to retrieve a knife. This was an enchanted knife, but the normal wizards who did this job were to busy, besides it was too dangerous for no one but a couple of high-Aurors. Trouble was that Lily and James were stuck outside, in the muggle world, because the stupid Ministry had closed the barrier, and the couple had no muggle money. To add to the plight, the shop where the knife was was in the USA.

*

"Lily, is this the place?" James asked his wife. 

"Yeah, see the sign?" Lily replied. James performed a spell, and he turned into a high class, Mafia-type, guy with slick (Snape-ish) hair.

"Oh, yeah, I forget sometimes…" He pokes Lily in the stomach and strolls into the knife shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You had a request for a knife I believe?" The shopkeeper asked, and grinned toothily. James nodded, and the shopkeeper put the blade down on the counter. James focused all his attention into examining the blade, as Lily, looking like a, well, WOW.

"Lily, you look mar-vel-ous," he says with a New-Yorker accent. He continues staring at the blade, and Lily watches his back. 

Suddenly, the shopkeeper pulls out a gun, and beckons to two muscle men in the back room. James shoves the blade into a sheat on his belt and sprints for the fire exit. He yanks on his Invisibility Cloak and shoot around the corner into the Alley where Lily and he were to meet. He changes back under the cloak, as he hears Lily come around the corner. He pulls her under his cloak and she hands him a stack of money. 

"What is this for?" James asks, wondering where she got the money. 

"Uh…one of the big guys gave me his address and told me to come there… implying something… NO JAMES, killing a muggle is worse then stealing from a muggle." Lily explains and hold James back. She changes back and James takes the cloak off, and stuffs it in his pocket. 

"Lumos Duelemos," James says and taps himself and Lily with his wand. The light is only visible to them both.

*

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asks the Ministry office. Dumbledore is using the fire to have his head in the Ministry's office. Fudge shifts uncomfortably. 

"We closed the barrier," Fudge explains. "Lily and James are a horrible loss, but we can manage without them,"

"YOU DID WHAT?! THEY ARE WHAT?! " Dumbledore roars. Fudge flinches. He nods and repeats what he said. Dumbledore's face contorts into anger. "No one has heard from them in two weeks. They missed my appointment with them, and all owls have been retured un-opened. Where did YOU send THEM?"

"Uh, they were sent to America…" Fudge trails off.

"AMERICA?! AMERICA IS UNDER VOLDEMORT!" Dumbledore is now trembling with rage. He stops projecting his head in the fire, as he realizes that Lily and James, the couple, the Aurors, with so much potential, and the ones… Dumbledore can't remember what he was going to think, but he knows he must inform all their friends.

*

Fudge is sent Howlers everyday from Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Petirgrew, and all the others that were friends and acquaintances of James Potter and Lily Evans. He now realizes he has to make a public statement about the dream couple, when an owl bursts into his office. It is carrying one letter addressed to Fudge.

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FUDGE? WE ARE STUCK IN AMERICA, NOT TO MENTION THE MUGGLE WORLD! YOU REALLY MESSED UP THIS TIME, EXILING US! YOU'LL NEVER LEARN!

Yours Un-gratefully,

L&J POTTER! 

PS. IN YOUR FACE FUDGE!

PPS. IS THIS FROM THE POTTERS ANYWAY?

(A/n short, cliffhanger chapter! Please R/R. Look down \/ See the box with the part where you type? I luv reviews, and please \/ R/R)


	2. Room Service!

(Disclaimer! Nothing is mine. Period.)  
(^ Really)  
  
*  
"My trusted servants," a high voice says, "How are the operations in America?" A shadow crosses   
the room. "CRUCIO! RESPOND!" It yells.  
"One of our operatives has reported a burglary. He says a man with a New-Yorker-style dress and   
accent came in with his dumb blonde and to the knife he was supposed to be guarding,"  
"Which blade?" the voice asks, deadly soft.  
"J-just a knife, My Lord, a golden knife," another says.  
"Kill him then. Use any force. He lost the knife. He lost his life."  
*   
"Lily, where do you wanna stay?" James asks. (A/n its twilight)   
"Garbage can. No. How about the hotel right there?" She responds. James nods and they walk to   
the front of the hotel. James reaches to open the door, and the door opens automatically. James jumps   
back. Lily blinks. They watch muggles go back and forth like it was normal. James swaggers through, but   
doesn't trigger the sensor. He smashes right into the door. Lily laughs.  
"You ok bud?" a muggle asks. James nods, still rubbing his nose.  
"Can I sue for that, Lily?" James asks his fiancée. Lily shake her head, and touches his nose.   
"I think its broken, we'll fix it later." Lily deduces. The manager of the hotel comes up and guides   
the couple to his office.  
"Its broken, oh, no, um… What can we do so you won't sue?" The manager says. James is   
gingerly poking at his nose.  
"Can we stay here until we leave?" Lily asks. "We're here until we're recalled." The manager   
nods and starts calling up his men. He finds a honeymoon suite to keep them happy. James smiles, and   
stares at his nose. He was in slight pain, but he felt that having a broken nose was more fun than getting it   
healed right away.  
"Here's your room, your key, and some gift certificates. We'll get that door fixed." The manager   
says. James holds the wad of certificates, and Lily drags him up to the room. James pulls out his wand  
"Wallet-tous." He taps the wad of gift certificates and money, and they become a pouch he can   
stick in his pocket, that becomes invisible, and when you stick your hand in your pocket, the bill you want   
comes to your hand.  
Lily then proceeds to order room service (after about 20 minutes figuring out exactly how to…)   
and asks for 'the best food you have, and pumpkin juice too!' James quietly tells her that pumpkin juice   
doesn't exist in the wizarding world, and Lily smacks her head. "Er- apple juice…" Lily says.  
*  
"Sirius, you can't get out!" Remus Lupin, in Diagon Alley, yells at one of his best friends, who   
wanted to chase after James and Lily Potter. "They probably are in hiding, besides, they don't have an owl   
to send us anything… so we can't find them,"   
"Still, Moony, I have to find them!" Sirius insists. Remus is being dragged towards the barrier.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus Lupin shouts, and aims at Sirius.  
*  
"Dumbledore, what do I do? The wizarding world now knows that I sent the P-p-potters to their…   
uh… (A/n I would say deaths, or graves, but they're not dead yet, right?) Well, I sent the Potters to   
AMERICA, and then closed the barrier! The Potters were thought of as one of the greatest wizard pairs   
living… I'm going to be kicked out of my office!"  
"So, Fudge, you need help to get out of a mess you caused. I can offer that help," Dumbledore   
stated, his voice higher than usual. Fudge raised his eyebrows and scooted away from the wizard.   
"You're not Dumbledore!" Fudge exclaims and bolts out of the room. Dumbledore roars and   
chases after him. Ten minutes later Dumbledore catches him and yells :________  
  
A/n Whoever guesses what Dumbledore yells gets a, um… something that I don't have to pay for… hehe..   
Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you da bomb! And I would like to thank my *perfect* computer who   
decided to crash between chapters…  
  



End file.
